


iEngrave

by shintarouthewizard



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lucky Items, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, iPhones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shintarouthewizard/pseuds/shintarouthewizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki always rejects expensive gifts (or lucky items) from Shintarou, but there was one gift he could not possibly refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iEngrave

For the past few months since they’ve started dating, Kouki have noticed how different Shintarou was in comparison to their very first meeting.  


At first, he never would’ve thought he would be going out with someone from the Generation of Miracles, Midorima Shintarou of all people The bespectacled shooting guard constantly wears that unwelcoming expression on his face that Kouki was intimidated and a bit frightened just by looking at him.

But that was only the surface of what Shintarou truly was, as Kouki has realised.

As time went on, Kouki learned that Shintarou only appeared that way and that he was actually a very kind and rather sweet person deep beneath that cold facade. The hints were subtle but Kouki did notice each and every one of them. The way Shintarou would proclaim that the cold weather wasn’t bothering him and give him the scarf instead when it was freezing or the fact that he would simply hug him when Kouki felt it was cold. Of course, he would hug him only if he was sure nobody was looking.

But these hints were what filled Kouki’s heart with warmth. It was Shintarou’s own way of pampering him.

Dating Shintarou also meant receiving)something every single day, without fail. As Takao and Kuroko had warned him, Shintarou would never fail to present him with his own lucky item. Never. At times, Kouki thought it was just his way of caring about him, but sometimes the items were too ridiculously expensive that he promptly rejected them outright.

“Shin, I can’t accept this, I really can’t.” Kouki held his hands up in protest, sweatdropping at the sight of a brand new digital camera that was presented to him. It wasn’t just any digital camera. It was a DSLR camera, the one professional photographers use.

“Why not?” Shintarou asked, seemingly perplexed by his answer. 

“I-It’s such an expensive gift!” Kouki exclaimed, pushing the other’s gift away. “I am sorry.”

“B-But-” Shintarou began, still insisting him to take the item. “It’s your lucky item. You should hold on to this and keep it close to you, especially when you’re in such a low ranking on Oha Asa today.”

“I-I appreciate the thought, but I really can’t. I would feel bad if I accepted this, I am sorry Shin.” Kouki apologised. He knew that Shintarou only meant well, but accepting such an expensive gift would only make him feel bad. At least, it was too expensive for Kouki and his family to afford. He knew Shintarou came from a well-off family but that doesn’t mean he should be pampering him with expensive gifts.

“... I understand.” Shintarou nodded, finally putting the camera away back into his bag. “I’ll be taking my leave then. Stay safe.” 

He didn’t say a word thereafter and Kouki was worried that he might’ve made Shintarou upset as he watched him walk away into the distance.

It was a relief for Kouki when Shintarou finally stopped bringing him expensive lucky items. He would still bring them if they’re not too expensive and Kouki appreciated that. At least he wasn’t upset by what he had said. If only he came from a well-off family as well he would’ve accepted them more easily.

Kouki was so deep in thought that he did not notice his phone slipped from his hand, dropping onto the hard surface of the concrete. It was the sound of glass smashing that brought him back into reality.

“Oh no!” Kouki cried. That phone was a hand-me-down from his older brother and he had been using it ever since middle school. His family couldn’t possibly afford to buy another phone for now. He crouched down immediately, hoping that some sort of miracle would happen and that his phone wasn’t actually broken as he tried to pick up his phone, but quickly yelped in pain when one of the shattered glass pieces cut through his fingertip.

“Be careful you idiot!” Shintarou snapped, hurriedly crouching right next to him holding his hand up.

“I-I am okay Shin.” Kouki’s cheeks flushed slightly as he tried to reassure Shintarou, but the other wouldn’t budge.

Shintarou then took the roll of bandages from within his pocket and carefully wrapped the bandage around Kouki’s fingertip. Kouki was amazed how quick and precise Shintarou wrapped those bandages, probably due to his habit of bandaging his left hand outside of matches. But wait, did he just use those very same bandages for him?

“S-Shin?”

“Yes?”

“Are those bandages the ones you usually use for your left hand?” Kouki couldn’t help but ask.

“Obviously, why else would I carry the bandages for?” Shintarou explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Then why are you-”

“This is an exception.” Shintarou hushed him up snappily before looking away and carefully picked up the phone. It was in an instant but Kouki caught sight of Shintarou’s cheeks flushed in a light shade of pink.

“I-I guess you won’t be able to call or text me for a while, huh?” Kouki tries to laugh it off and lighten the mood a bit.

“I suppose.” Shintarou sighed before he gave the broken contraption back as carefully as he could, making sure that he wouldn’t receive any further cuts.

“Thank you, Shin.” Kouki’s lips curled upwards into a bright smile.

“I did nothing.” Shintarou quickly looked away before he stood up. “I am heading home first.”

Just as Kouki thought, Shintarou was a kind person.

\---

The next morning came the biggest shock of his life when Shintarou presented Kouki with a small white box while they were walking to school. It wasn’t just any ordinary white box, however.

It was a box of an iPhone 5s.

“S-Shin!” Kouki stammered, beyond shocked by the fact that Shintarou got him an iPhone, of all the things he could’ve given him. “I told you not to get me any more expensive gifts!”

“But your phone was broken.” Shintarou simply said with a deadpan expression.

“I really can’t accept this, please return it to the store.” Kouki said.

“Can’t,” Shintarou cleared his throat before he continued. “They would not let you once you’ve got it engraved.”

Kouki stared at Shintarou, dumbfounded by what he just heard.

"You’ve got it engraved?” He said incredulously before he opened the box and took the phone out, flipping it over and reading the engraving on the back.

“You’re forever my lucky item."

Kouki’s face flared up in an instant. It was strange how those five simple words can send him in an emotional frenzy. Most may not know what those words exactly means but Kouki knew very well what they meant and it was what made him feel emotional in the first place.

“Just accept it, Kouki.” Shintarou insisted this time, shoving the box towards him while he kept his gaze away. His cheeks were clearly flushed in pink this time around and Kouki could see them clearly.

After about a few seconds of trying to collect himself altogether, Kouki finally nodded and agreed to accept the lavish gift just this once.

“Thank you, Shin.” Kouki murmured quietly, looking downwards towards the ground while holding the iPhone with both of his hands tightly against his chest. “I’ll treasure this.”

And true to Kouki’s words, that iPhone survived many rough years. Even if it was to the point that it no longer turns on anymore, Kouki kept it. Shintarou wanted him to throw it away as it was embarrassing for him to look at something his younger self engraved onto that phone, Kouki insisted that they keep it, however.

_“You’re forever my lucky item too, Shin.”_

**Author's Note:**

> @shadowwing94 YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS BUT thank you I love this ship it’s so cute and I am in love right now! Thanks for proofreading it for me btw. ENJOY THE RARE SHIP EVERYONE!


End file.
